Archives
by emwritesthings
Summary: Jughead finds Betty crying in the archive room of the Blue and Gold. Hurt/Comfort oneshot.


Jughead Jones checked his messages one more time.

 **From: Bettz**

 **To: Jughead**

 **Meet me in the B &G offices at 3:30? (12:05pm)**

He then double-checked the time on his phone. 3:35. Jughead looked around at the completely empty office of the Blue and Gold. Where in the world was Betty Cooper? He set his laptop and backpack down right before he heard sniffling coming from the archives.

When Betty had reopened the Blue and Gold offices after 25 years, she and Jughead had done some exploring and came across the archive room. Inside were many file cabinets in rows, clearly marked from **Spring '25** to **Fall '90** in now-fading permanent marker. Jughead had been in awe that such a small room held over fifty years of Riverdale High history.

Concerned, Jughead followed the sounds to the archive room. Peeking inside, he found one Betty Cooper sitting on the floor, knees pulled up to her chest, head on her knees and arms wrapped around her shins. Her shoulders shook, and Jughead felt his heart shatter.

Cautiously, he made his way over to her – he knew from experience that a startled Betty Cooper was a violent Betty Cooper. Jughead stopped six inches away from his friend and knelt down on the newspapers that littered the floor. "Betts?" He whispered softly, frown lines etching themselves into his forehead.

She looked up, and Jughead felt his chest tighten. His best friend was heartbroken, her eyes swollen and red. Her usually-perfect façade had shattered, and he was the only one to see it. "Should I call Veronica or Archie?" He asked, unsure of what to do.

Betty said nothing, shaking her head 'no' in response to Jughead's question. She was afraid to speak – talking meant explaining herself, and she wasn't sure if she could do that without breaking again. Betty searched Jughead's face for clues as to how he had found her.

She would never spill her secret unless someone asked the right questions, but Betty had been coming to the archive room since she and Jughead had found it. Some days she searched the file cabinets for clues or just out of curiosity about the past. Most days, however, she watched videos of Polly or looked through Polly's social media pre-breakdown. This caused her to miss her sister, which in turn caused her to cry. Today had hit her a little harder than usual – Betty had felt as though the walls were closing in around her all day. Once the bells had run at 3, she all but ran to the offices and made her way to the archive room. She had searched through the stacks in search of an escape, but all it did was make her sadder. Before long, she found herself on the floor. If Jughead hadn't found her, she probably would have cried until it was time for the River Vixens to cheer at the football game that night.

As she sat in silence with Jughead, realization hit her. "I asked you here, didn't I?" She chuckled wryly. "I completely forgot. Sorry, Juggie."

The boy moved and sat down next to her, squeezing into the two feet or so of space that existed between the rows of file cabinets that faced one another. "Betts, you don't have to apologize to me. Our lives are so messy and crazy right now, I don't blame you for needing a safe place to let your emotions out. How long have you been doing this?" He put his arm around her, and she shifted closer to him.

"Since we found out about Polly's situation and her escape. I can't help but feel so powerless." Her voice caught, and Jughead tightened his grip on her. Her hand came up to grab his, and she returned the pressure.

"Can I do anything to help?" Jughead asked, still concerned for his friend.

"Just stay with me for a little bit? I have a few hours before the River Vixens have to cheer tonight, and I don't want to go home or anywhere else." Betty sounded so weary, and Jughead couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He had been by Betty's side through this whole nightmare, but he hadn't noticed her breaking slowly. Sure, Betty had been a little off since they had visited the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, but he had just chalked his suspicions up to the recent events happening in Riverdale.

The pair sat in-between the file cabinets, backs against the wall, leaning against each other for support. They said nothing, but they didn't have to. Betty was still tense, balling her hands up into fists and then releasing them. Jughead reached over and took one of her hands in his. She smiled up at him, and he felt something akin to a flutter in his stomach.

"When do you have to meet up with the River Vixens?" He whispered, so as not to cut through the silence completely.

Betty checked her watch. "In an hour." She groaned and closed her eyes. "Ugh, I am so tired. I slept so awfully last night, and it's expected of me to go out after the game." She leaned her head back against the wall and let out another frustrated groan. "I just need to sleep."

"So sleep." Came Jughead's reply. Betty's eyes flew open and she stared at him.

"Here? Now?" Jughead nodded.

"I'll keep track of the time so that you can make it up to the gym on time."

She smiled, relieved. "Thanks, Juggie. You're the best."

He raised his eyebrows and returned her smile. "I know."

At that, Betty laughed, and snuggled against him once more. Within minutes, she was asleep. The sound of her even breathing coupled with the setting sun made Jughead sleepy. He promised himself that he would only sleep for a few minutes…

The two awoke at the sound of someone's throat clearing, followed by the words. "Betty? Jughead?"

Fear cut through Betty like a knife. She had dreamt that she was Polly, and Betty was being shipped off to Sisters of Quiet Mercy. Startled, Betty jumped, only to realize that the person standing over her and Jughead was Veronica. "V?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Betty! We had to be ready thirty minutes ago! Get your pretty little ass over to the locker rooms because we go out in another thirty!"

"Oh my god! I can't believe I slept that long! Jughead, why didn't you wake me?"

Jughead lazily rubbed his eyes. "Sorry, Betts. I fell asleep myself. The sun was setting, and you seemed so peaceful. I thought I was gonna wake up in a few minutes, but I guess not. I'm sorry!"

Betty stood up, throwing a mock-glare in Jughead's direction. "We'll talk about this later." Then, turning to Veronica, she said, "Let's go!"

They were about to leave the Blue and Gold offices, when Betty felt slightly guilty. "One sec," she told V as she jogged back into the archives where Jughead stood packing up his things.

"Juggie?" He turned to face her, smiling.

"Yeah?"

Without thinking, she threw her arms around him. "Thanks. I needed this today."

He smiled and relaxed into her arms, wrapping his around the small of her back. "You're welcome, Betts."

She released him, and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "I'll look for you in the stands!"

Jughead blushed, and smiled to himself. Betty Cooper was long out the door by the time he regained his composure.

"See you from the stands, Betts."


End file.
